después de hablar
by Yoru no luney
Summary: trata de una discusión entre gaara y luney: discuten por que el no quiere escuchar lo que ella dice, el evade el tema diciendo que no tienen nada de que hablar, pero ella no espera que le conteste si no que la escuche, pero el se niega hacerlo, entones ella se desespera y le planta un beso en los labios, haciendo que el se sorprenda y lo desprecie, pero ella hace que lo corresponda


**Nota de la autora: esta es mi segunda historia, me base en un hecho que quisiera que me sucediera en base a dos personajes: Luney (que soy yo jijijijij :P) y Gaara ( que oculta la identidad del chico que me gusta XD) este personaje (Gaara) ****yo no lo inventé ****lo saque de un programa anime. Una cosa aclaro: nada sale como lo planeamos, sale mejor o peor, o simplemente sale a lo que menos pensamos. **

**Después de hablar**

**Narra Luney**

**Estaba impaciente por hablar contigo y en verdad me urgía, porque necesitaba decirte lo que sentía, pero tú no me dejabas y no me querías decir por qué, solo me decías que no te ni amos nada de qué hablar, pero yo no esperaba que me contestaras sino de que me escucharas pero ni eso querías hacer.**

**Evitabas lo que yo decía, con frases cortantes y arrogantes, pero eso no me detenía. Te dije porque te amo, pero ni eso escuchabas de mí, no sé en qué mundo andabas, pero solo me contestaste que yo no te agradaba, ni siquiera como amiga. Pero eso tampoco lo entendí, porque nunca nos hemos puesto a platicar bien, yo no te conozco bien, ni siquiera sé si ere buena persona: buen amigo o un buen novio, te conocí por el lado malo, y aun así te termine amando, sin importar tu rechazo, yo no me detenía ni me daba por vencida.**

**No querías escuchar mis palabras, entonces sentirías mis palabras, besándote con mis labios, transmitiéndote, demostrándote, y dándote todo el amor que siento por ti.**

**Después de hablar contigo, aunque no me escuchaste en lo absoluto, te tome fuerte mente de la cara, junte mis labios con los tuyos, te resistes, no quiero soltarte, te sacudes fuerte, empecé a mover mis labios, la die mi cabeza un poco, para hacerte corresponder el beso, te sigues sacudiendo, me empujas, intentas sepárate de mi…. Muevo un poco mis labios pensado: "por favor no te resistas y corresponde el beso, por favor, Gaara mi amor, te lo ruego". Después de repetir un millón de veces esta frase en mi cabeza, empezaste a corresponder el beso…. Tenias tus ojos abiertos como platos por lo sorprendido que estabas, cuando empezaste corresponder el beso fuiste serrando lentamente tus ojos verde acua, deslizaste lenta mente tus manos hacia mi cintura, lo que nunca pensé en ese momento fue que me sujetaste con fuerza y me pegaras a ti, como si en verdad te gustara lo que yo estaba haciendo….. Besarte…, me sujetaste con más fuerza, como si yo fuese tu novia y la chica que amas, deje de tomar con fuerza tu rostro y deslicé ambas manos hacia tu nuca, te tome con fuerza e hice que te aferraras mas a mis labios, me apretaste con fuerza hacia tu cuerpo, haciendo que ambos nos aferráramos a los labios del otro, me besabas como intentando saber que secretos guardaba mi garganta,… con intensidad…, fuiste caminando hacia delante , haciendo que me recargara en el barandal de las escaleras del edificio "A" ,,, te aferraste mas a mis labios tanto como a mi cuerpo, yo revisaba con la mirada y preocupada de que alguien nos viera o que nos digiera algo , mientras tú no dejabas de besarme, como si no te importara nada en lo absoluto…. Más que nosotros dos. No me soltabas ni pravas de besarme, no podía creer que eras tú el que no se detenía, yo te decía entre besos:" Gaara…. Ya para… nos van… a ver… detente….. Yo solo quería un beso…". Volviste a unir tus labios con los míos…. Dos movimientos más y te me contestaste entre besos:" no quiero…. Detenerme….". Volviste a besarme, yo tampoco podía detenerme, porque probar tus labios fue lo mejor en ese instante,…. Me separe de ti dejando un hilito de saliva entre tus labios y los míos, yo ya tenía mis ojos totalmente abiertos y observe como abrías los tuyos lentamente, y fui viendo porque me enamore de ti, tu mirada verdosa acua y adormilada que me hipnotizo en ese momento, aun con el hilito de saliva entre nuestros labios, me puse roja, y tu también lo hesite, serraste tu boca haciendo desparecer el hilito de saliva, sonreíste de lado sin cambiar tu mirada, nos miramos fijamente, solté tu cuello y puse mis manos en tu pecho con el motivo de separarme de ti, pero tú me sujetaste con fuerza como al inicio del beso, me dijiste con tu vos grave y ronca que tanto me encanta:" termina lo que empezaste o quieres que lo haga yo"…, sentí mi cara arder, sentí que puse roja por lo que me acabaste de decir, lo no te porque me sonreíste leve mente, yo sabía que contestarte, me soltaste y pusiste tus manos en el barandal de las escaleras , acorralándome entre tu cuerpo y el barandal de las escaleras, haciendo una perfecta prisión, me observabas como esperando una respuesta, volteé mi cara hacia mi izquierda evitando tu mirada penetrante, lo cual no logre, me tomaste de la barbilla y me obligaste a verte a los ojos lo cual no batallaste, porque por mi propia cuenta te volví a ver directamente a los ojos y me dijiste:" y bien?... le seguimos o así la dejamos?..."…, yo solo te miraba directamente a los ojos, te dije inconsciente mente "no" moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha pero sin dejar de ver tus ojos,… sonreíste traviesamente, al parecer no me asiste caso porque te acercaste a mí y uniste tus labios con los míos…. No pude resistirme a tus labios y correspondí el beso, te tome del cuello de la camiseta deportiva de la escuela y te pegue a mí, me tomaste de la cintura con tu mano izquierda, mientras tu mano derecha seguía en el barandal, aun aprisionándome, de repente sentí una presión en mi nuca, era tu mano derecha pegándome más a tus labios ahora sentía dos presiones una en mi cintura y otra en i nuca, con esa presión hacia ti, hizo que me aferrara a tus labios, el sabor amargo que percibí al principio, se hizo dulce, el beso se intensifico mas, introdujiste tu lengua dentro de mi boca y yo seguí tu ritmo y también introduje mi lengua en tu boca, l tomaste con tus dientes y la empezaste a mordisquea , yo hice lo mismo, lo que más deseaba en ese instante era sentir tus colmillos morder mi labio inferior….. Mi deseo se cumplió…. Mordiste mis labios, yo también mordisqueaba tus labios, pero lo hacías mas tu que yo, ladee mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda y el beso o intensificaste,…. Lo que empezó por resistencia y desesperación término en necesidad para ambos, ni tu ni yo queríamos separarnos, tu respiración se volvió agitada por la falta de aire que te hacía, pero ni asa dejabas de besarme, te fuiste desesperando y me sujetaste con fuerza,… acaricié suave mente tu rostro, en señal de que te relajaras… lo logre… fuiste disminuyendo la velocidad del beso, y el beso se convirtió en lento y apasionado, nos fuimos deteniendo lenta mente…. Nos separamos y te di un tierno beso en los labios, nos separamos corporalmente un poco y nos miramos directamente a los ojos, nos sonreímos, nos abrasamos, me abrazaste con fuerza, ro die tu cuello con ambos brazos y te susurre al oído: " te amo Gaara" …. Yo no esperaba que me contestaras lo mismo, pero lo hiciste, cuando terminaste esas 5 palabras, me sorprendiste, ya que tu, nunca me quisiste, pero me hiciste corregir lo que pensaba con esas palabras, y por eso te amo Gaara.**

**Nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y me dijiste: " no pensé que con estos besos ibas a cambiar totalmente mis sentimientos por ti, cuando correspondí al inicio de los besos despertaste sensaciones que nadie más despertó .. creo que eso de que " un beso lo cambia todo" es muy efectivo, porque enserio cambio todo, antes no me agradabas nada, y ahora siento como si me gustaras desde hace mucho tiempo, como si fueses la chica indicada para mi…. Al principio sentí los besos amargos, después de aceptar la situación y la vida real, tus besos se hicieron dulces"…. Me sonreíste al terminar la última palabra, acaricie tu mejilla izquierda y te conteste: "debo aceptar que te resististe mucho y batallé pero conforme el beso, lo correspondiste, tus besos me sabia amargos, por tu ser, pero como lo empezaste a corresponder fue cambiando tu sabor…. A dulce,…. Es increíble que hiciera que lo correspondieras a pesar de que no te agradaba absolutamente nada, pero creo que eso cambio, no?"., le sonreí dulcemente y él me contesto: " si cambio y mucho, lástima que después de la graduación ya no te volveré a ver jamás". Tu mirada cambio a triste y continuaste: "pero lo que cambiaste fue que ahora siento por ti algo que no pensé sentir de la nada… te empecé a querer y después a amar…. Te amo Luney".. Me abrásate con fuerza, como diciendo no te alejes de mi y no me abandones, yo te hable al oído: "y….. si aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda?, pasando la juntos y platicando…. Digo si tu quieres..".. me miraste sonriendo maliciosamente y me dijiste: " quieres ser mi novia?".. yo no dude en contestarte, me abrásate, me besaste en la frente y nos separamos de nuevo, tomaste mi mano, y me jalaste diciendo: " vamos a sentarnos a un mesita".. yo solo te seguí, pero dijiste eso como si no te importara nada, ni siquiera lo que dijeran los demás, entre lazaste tu mano con la mía y nos dirigimos a la mesita que dijiste, pero sin dejar de verme.**

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora: como verán solo menciono a dos personajes, para no hacer la historia más larga y brincarme directamente a las confesiones. Espero que les haya gustado. Y pues…. Las Peores cosas suceden al principio pero después salen mejor de lo que los planeamos. Pero lo que menos pensemos nos pasara.**


End file.
